


De cómo Spencer Reid recuerda los besos que ha dado/recibido.

by Van_Krausser



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cerebro marca Acme, Como amo a la primera familia BAU, Multi, Para variar pues, Un poquito de Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Fic perteneciente al besaton 2014 de la comunidad BAU-esp del Live Journal.Algunos spoilers, aunque la mayoría son solo menciones superficiales. ¿Hasta la tercera temporada, creo?





	De cómo Spencer Reid recuerda los besos que ha dado/recibido.

  
Spencer Reid recuerda muchos de los besos que ha dado en su vida; eso por no decir, casi todos los que ha dado en su vida.

Su memoria privilegiada no sólo le ha servido para guardar datos estadísticos de tinta y papel. 

También es capaz de "guardar" este tipo de experiencias.  
  
Aunque no todos son recuerdos completos.

Por ejemplo, algunos besos los tiene sólo como vagos sucesos, *casi* accidentales. Como los que recibió en la Universidad, su primer beso en medio de una fiesta de estudiantes medio ebrios, hecho como una "novatada" por ser el pequeño del Campus; o su primer beso voluntario, con Ethan, aquel compañero que siempre estaba en competencia con él, y que por razones extrañas, desistió de seguirle los pasos en el FBI.

O el brevísimo tiempo que pasó con Laila. Malísima idea, enredarse con una víctima.

O peor aun, con un Su-Des -o un posible prospecto-, como ocurrió con Nathan.   
  
Sin embargo, otros los atesora como preciadas y muy extrañas joyas.  
  
Porque ser besado por Hotchner no fue cualquier cosa. Porque muchas emociones en su cabeza se mezclaban cuando eso sucedía.   
Seguridad, ternura, una extraña sumisión sazonada de deseo, pero también, una siempre presente sensación de culpabilidad. Aun lo extraña.  
  
Aunque, besar a Morgan no es para nada algo que se rechace fácilmente.

Oh, no.

Porque con él, Reid en verdad siente que el suelo bajo sus pies se esfuma, y las emociones no sólo las siente en su cabeza, sino en su pecho, con esa interminable sensación de mariposas en el estómago, el cosquilleo en sus labios, y las piernas amenazando con volverse gelatina.

Eso, hasta que Morgan lo envuelve entre sus brazos, y le llama "chico bonito", sonriéndole en forma seductora.  
  
Definitivamente, esos son los besos que Reid prefiere recordar. 

Así que se ha estado ejercitando en mantener sólo los buenos recuerdos siempre presentes, y en verdad, dejar de lado los demás.


End file.
